Power
Power is one of Eternal's primary mechanics. It is also an associated card type, and a gameplay zone where power cards go when played. Power is a resource gained by playing power cards. Players have both a current and maximum power, displayed in a tracker near their avatars. Current power is used to pay for costs to play other cards and use abilities, and is replenished to the maximum at the start of the player's turn. Card text about "power" generally refers to current power, unless the term "Maximum Power" is used. Playing Power Cards Power cards are the only card type without costs or other requirements to play them. Instead, players are limited to playing one power card each turn. Playing a power card increases both its player's current and maximum power, and executes any other text on the card. Most power cards provide one or more influence, another resource for playing non-power cards. Depleted Depleted is a keyword specific to power cards. Depleted power cards increase maximum power and give influence as normal, but don't increase the player's current power that turn. The Power Zone Power cards are put into their player's power zone after being played. Each player's power zone is visible to both players, and can be viewed by interacting with their power tracker. Currently, no cards or mechanics interact with cards in the power zone, although abilities can reduce a player's maximum power. Deckbuilding Because power is necessary for playing all other cards, a balance between power and non-power cards is required when building a deck. The following restrictions apply to the all decks: * At least 1/3 of the cards in the deck, rounded up, are power cards. * At least 1/3 of the cards in the deck, rounded up, are non-power cards. Like most cards, power cards are limited to four copies between the deck and (in constructed play). The exception to this rule are the five Sigils, any number of these (within the restrictions above) may be added to a deck. Types of Power Cards Several cycles of power cards have been released, each with different properties. These cycles are based on the five factions, or the 2 and 3-faction alliances. In addition to these cycles, there are the basic Sigils, and a small number of faction-neutral power cards which either do not provide influence, or conditionally provide an influence of your choice. Sigils Sigils are the five basic power cards, one for each influence type. Sigils are the only cards no restriction on the copies that can be added to a deck. Seats Seats are a cycle of 10 power from The Empty Throne. Each Seat provides two different influence, but is Depleted unless the player has a Sigil in their hand. Monuments Monuments are a 5-card cycle from The Empty Throne. These provide one influence and are Depleted. They all have —if you reach 5 power before playing a Monument, it will transform into a specific 5-cost Unit or Weapon. Banners Banners are a 10-card cycle, released across The Empty Throne and Omens of the Past. Each Banner provides two different influence, but is Depleted unless the player has a unit in play. Waystones Waystones are a 5-card cycle from The Dusk Road. Each provides one influence, and has an additional effect if you have at least four of that influence type after playing it. Crests Crests are a 10-card cycle, released across The Dusk Road and The Fall of Argenport. Each provides two influence, is Depleted, and has . Standards Standards are a 5-card cycle from The Fall of Argenport. These provide one influence and are Depleted. These all have Transmute 5—if you reach 5 power before playing a Standard, it will change into a specific 2-cost tactic fast spell. Tokens Tokens are a cycle from Defiance. These provide one influence from a choice of three and are Depleted. Currently only 5 tokens exist, though the remaining 5 cards in the cycle are expected to be released at some point. Coins Coins are a 5-card cycle from Dark Frontier. These provide one influence and are Depleted, and have an additional effect if you have triggered . Insignia Insignia are a cycle from Dark Frontier and The Flame of Xulta. Alternate art versions of the Insignia from the latter set are available in The Trials of Grodov. Each provides two influence and is Depleted if you have any cards from other factions in your deck. Emblems Emblems are a 5-card cycle from The Flame of Xulta. Each provides one influence and deals one damage, and has a ability that lets you create and draw a unit if you have three influence from the card's faction. Other Power Cards There are currently seven faction-neutral Power cards: Related Several mechanics or card categories are related to power and power cards: * Ramp cards either play additional power cards or increase maximum power. * Power bump cards give a temporary boost to current power for the turn. * Cards with the have an effect that triggers whenever their owner plays a power card. * On a player's first turn, unit cards with may be played as a Sigil. Footnotes }} Category:Mechanics Category:Card Types